


Together

by Susanoosama01



Series: Midam Week 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: Is he losing his mind?No.He is in Hell.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Together

Adam runs and climbs the slide again, laughing all the while. The bright yellow color makes him want to just dive and let himself go. He knows his mom is waiting at the end of the slide with her arms open, her tickles and kisses at the ready for him. It’s their favorite activity to do together. To come here on her days off and play together. They make sure to come either early in the morning or at late evening to have the whole park to just the two of them. His mom buys them both a cone of vanilla and strawberry ice cream. Then they walk home hand in hand with Adam skipping over pavement stones or small puddles and with his mom chuckling at his antics. They always have awesome chats too. Today, Adam will tell her about the spaceship he is going to build for her to go to space and pick stars for her as she deserves for being the bestest mom ever. He will even make a drawing of it for her once they get home and she starts preparing dinner. He will write her name on his spaceship, they will put it on the fridge with magnets together then Adam will help her set the table and make a salad if they are going to have that today. Because she smiles when Adam does help and she says Adam is a big boy now. Adam likes helping her, likes making her smile, likes being a big boy. He loves being happy like this with his mom. And he knows they will always be like this. Even when he grows up to be a big, handsome man like his mom says he will. They will always be together. 

* * *

Adam ducks behind a pile of snow and laughs loudly when a big snowball hits the pile. He quickly makes one of his own once the attack ceases on the other side and lunges it with full force. This time, his mom runs to hide behind the tree with Adam’s swing on its thickest branch. Before long, Adam forgets about the snowballs and runs to hug her. 

Once back inside two steaming cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows find their place on the coffee table as Adam’s favorite cartoon plays on the TV. Him and his mom try to copy the characters’ speech and laugh for a whole hour. And as Adam drifts off warm and comfortable on her lap, she sings to him with her radiant smile and beautiful eyes. 

* * *

Adam is riding his blue bike feeling free as a breeze hits his face making the few strands of blonde hair sticking under his helmet tickle his forehead. His mom strolls behind him on the dirt road in the park with their picnic basket in one hand and a camera in the other. Adam is going faster and faster, taking turns and drawing zig zags putting out a show for her. There are other kids playing with balls and frisbees, also riding bikes and chasing each other. Birds and squirrels come into view here and there. A few pet dogs run after fetch toys their owners throw. There are parents and grandparents having fun with their children. It might be the best Sunday afternoon Adam has ever had. 

* * *

After school, Adam goes to the hospital with his mom. Today the babysitter will be late so she will have to pick Adam up from here. In the staff room, all the other nurses fawn over Adam. They give him candies, chat with him about school and one even lets him play with her phone and stethoscope. He tells them about how he will be a doctor and work with his mom to save lives. The ruffles on the hair and the hugs he receives are all nice. This is the first time he ever gets this much attention. His mom stands next to the door having changed into her uniform and watches him with a grin. 

* * *

His birthday is the best one he ever had so far. His mom let him invite a few friends and made a big cake with ‘11’ written in delicious frosting at the top. The gifts he got were all toys he wanted already. And his mom bought him a ticket to the zoo that just opened. The two of them will go tomorrow and have lots of fun. They will make sure to take many pictures for Adam’s album. It’s just going to be the most perfect day ever. 

* * *

Adam is happy today. He is an eagle scout now. His mom is currently taking pictures of him with his badges everywhere she can think of and tearing up a little. Tonight, they are making their own pizza at home and watching movies until they fall asleep to celebrate. Adam loves seeing her like this. He loves spending time together with his mom because she works the graveyard shift and rarely gets to be home for a mom-son night like this one they will have. And they still have plenty of time together before she has to leave at five in the morning. He checks the clock as his mom inspects the latest picture she took. It’s half an hour before midnight. The hands aren’t moving though. Must be out of batteries. 

* * *

Adam still isn’t quite sure how to act. John Winchester, his father, ran here dropping everything once he heard about Adam. And they did plenty of stuff together. Yet the man is talking about a job and having to leave soon. Will Adam never see him again? Will they not be a family? Will his mom work late again for the many years to come? Will they always be left behind? 

His twelve-years-old mind is filled with questions. Still, he tries to pay attention to the game and to the man next to him who has an ice cream cone for him. It’s a happy day. It is. For the first time ever, Adam gets to hang out with his dad like all the other kids do. But will he leave? He doesn’t know. And he suspects his mom doesn’t too. Maybe it’s best to live the moment so he at least has one pleasant memory later. 

The ball flies somewhere among the crowd. Adam forgets the heavy thoughts in his head and looks around to see who got it. On his left, A man with dark hair and green eyes is looking at him. Adam thinks he is seeing wrong but no, the man wearing a grey suit of all to a match is looking directly at him. Adam stares back as the noises fade all around. 

Suddenly, something thumps against his bare ankle. Adam’s attention quickly moves to the object that rolled next to him from where that strange man was sitting. It’s the ball. 

When he raises his head again, the man is gone. 

Adam forgets about him when John cheers and ruffles his hair.

* * *

The park is quiet this evening. His mom is too tired to run around with him and Adam is thirteen anyway. He is sitting on one of the swings with the first book of Harry Potter series as she looks at some paperwork on the bench at the side. It happened as Adam guessed. John left last year and never returned. He called once asking Adam what he wanted for his next birthday but that’s it. Adam doesn’t have a father. He has his mom and the two of them are always going to be alone with each other. The thought doesn’t bother him like it did after John left and he watched from the window. Now, he knows he will cherish every moment of peace him and his mom will have together. In a few years, he will be in college. He will become a doctor. 

The setting sun shines orange on the playground of the park. Some of the trees, already losing leaves with fall closing in get dyed in the color under the fading light. Adam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, his heart leapes. For the fraction of a second, he thinks the whole park is on fire. When he blinks a few times, his vision is clear again, the park is normal again and his mom is standing up from the bench. 

A shudder goes down his spine. His mom chastises him for not bringing a coat. 

All the while, Adam is trying to understand how he felt the heat from the fire he thought he saw. 

Maybe he is too tired. It’s the evening anyway. The streets are full with people and cars getting out of work and school. No one else is panicked or scared. It’s just Adam. Maybe he shouldn’t have watched that horror movie last night. The park wasn’t on fire. That man with the green eyes across the crosswalk isn’t staring at him. He is merely waiting to pass like they do too. Adam needs a good sleep tonight. 

* * *

As Adam sits in one of the most boring highschool math classes ever, he watches the scenery outside the window. He excels at everything anyway. Looks like he is going to graduate with honors. Still, it doesn’t change that he is bored out of his mind like every other teen here. He places an elbow on the desk and rests his chin in his palm now openly not paying attention to the teacher. The sky is blue and beautiful outside. A chuckle nearly escapes his lips. What if a black notebook fell from the sky right now? Would Adam take it? Would he-

In the middle of his absurd thoughts, Adam notices a bird behind a cloud. Is it just… hanging in the air? Without flapping its wings? No. How would that happen? The boredom must be getting to his brain. The class should be over any minute now thankfully. The clock hands aren’t moving but Adam feels it has been long. 

Very long. 

* * *

The graduation ceremony is nice. Better than what Adam expected. His mom actually made it this time. Adam can’t wait to run to her with his highschool diploma and hug her. They will go and get their favorite burgers maybe. Maybe Adam will take his mom to see a movie. Either way they will have fun.

All the parents stand to clap when Adam gets his diploma and as the principal takes a picture with him. In a corner, Adam sees a man still sitting. The grey suit and the old fashioned hat make the man look as if he jumped out of Godfather or something. Yet the green eyes are keen as they look right into Adam’s. 

Before he has a chance to look around and find a sign to who he is, Adam is descending from the stage and his mom is half running to him with her camera. The man is gone after that anyway. Adam can’t wait until they get out of the stuffy building to go have fun together.

* * *

Time used to feel as if it never passed. Adam recalls in his short life many occasions that he felt as if the clocks didn’t work and the time stopped. There was also this green eyed man he thought he saw once or twice. As the years passed and after he took a psychology class as an elective at college, he gave it to being a teen and attention-starved sometimes. And he doesn’t like horror movies, he has decided. Out of the corners of his eyes, he thinks he sees fire and black dogs in the most unreasonable places. So he is never watching anything of the sort again. 

He should stop staying up all night to study too. He is ruining his body. 

The coffee mug in his hand falls and shatters on the kitchen tiles. Sighing, Adam turns to take a washcloth from the counter to wipe it up. His socks get soaked and sticky too. He is lucky he likes his coffee warm and not steaming hot, he thinks as he takes a step back and leans down. Suddenly, his stomach flips. 

Is that blood?

He spilled coffee. How- 

His roommate is looming over him. “Adam-” Were his eyes green? Why did Adam never notice before? “-Forgive me.” Why is he apologizing? Adam was the one who dropped the mug and- God. Blood. The blood. He scrambles on his feet trying to get away from the floor. Afraid he would hit his roommate, Adam spins around but he is alone in the kitchen. 

On the floor, spilled coffee slowly spreads. His jeans are wet too. And when he raises his hand with the cloth to start cleaning, he sees a piece of porcelain piercing his skin. There’s blood. 

It doesn’t hurt. 

* * *

It doesn’t hurt. 

Whatever Adam does, it doesn’t. 

A week after the incident in the kitchen, Adam started to try things. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. First, he held his hands over the stove a little closer to the flame than he usually gets. The heat he knows he must feel doesn’t come. Next, he tries a knife and makes a small cut on his finger. The stinging sensation isn’t there. After that, he goes all around the flat doing things he would be called mad for. 

His hand in the boiling kettle is fine. His head after being hit against the wall several times is too. The razor dragged on his forearm cuts but doesn’t hurt him. Is he going crazy? Is he imagining things? Why are the cuts and burns disappearing when Adam is sure he made them? Why doesn’t he ever feel pain? Is he becoming delusional? Is he sure he is supposed to hurt? Did he imagine that sensation before now? Is this some severe case of schizophrenia? Is he- Is that green eyed man his roommate? Why can’t Adam be sure? Who wouldn’t know the man they live with? 

Is he losing his mind? 

Why aren’t the people on the street rushing to him? Why isn’t there blood? Why doesn’t it hurt?

He just jumped out of a window. 

Why aren’t people moving? Why isn’t that big clock on the old tower working? Why?

Why does Adam feel as if he is burning from the inside?

Are any of these real? 

He closes his eyes.

* * *

“Forgive me, Adam-” Adam stays very still. He knows that voice. It sounds- It sounds like him but a lot deeper. “-It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. I was supposed to win. And you weren’t supposed to be dragged here by my side. I am a failure. My father left me here because of that. I couldn’t even keep that dream up to shield you. Forgive me.”

Dream? 

Then it all comes back to him. The reality crashes on Adam’s being so hard he almost feels as if the breath is knocked out of his chest. He throws his eyes open. 

He is in Hell. 

His mom is dead. 

His life is lost. 

He is in Hell. 

With two angry ar- With one archangel. 

“Your brother and mine were saved somehow. It’s just the two of us now.”

They were saved. Sam and the Devil. How? Why was Adam left behind? Again. Why? Why didn’t Michael do anything? Why is he all torn up? Why is this place so dark? Why? The Pit. Is he really- His mom. Ghouls. Fire. Angels. Hell. The Apocalypse. Hell. 

Hell. 

A hand touches his forehead. 

Funny how Adam can feel that and not all that pain, he thinks as he drifts off. 

* * *

There is no concept of time here. Still, Adam feels his soul getting older and older. He wonders how much time passed outside. Michael doesn’t tell him anything. It is an eternal silence between the two of them and it is driving Adam crazy. He broke down a few times. He snapped at the archangel. He shouted and tried to rile him up. Just so it wouldn’t be maddening here. Just for something to do. At first, Michael stayed stoic and never broke his manner. A few times, he put Adam into a dream like before. There’s one huge difference though. Adam no longer believes the dreams. Pieces of Hell drips and mixes into his mind. And Adam hates it. He hates being forced to withdraw into his own mind. Even in Hell. Sam escaped. Lucifer escaped. All the while, Adam was unconscious. Michael did that. He had no right. 

* * *

The Cage does things to him. Adam is seeing the ghoul that looks like his mom everywhere. He is seeing the reaper in the black dress who took him away. He is seeing himself being pulled out of earth by Castiel. He is seeing Sam and Dean. The angels. The green room. Zachariah. Vomiting blood. Pain. Pain everywhere. The door being shut on his face. The fading footsteps on the other side. The archangel descending on him. Everything.

It is almost impossible to believe. 

How much he has lived through in nineteen mere years.

Yet it isn’t nineteen, is it?

Adam feels centuries passing.

* * *

The ghoul is here again. As every time, Adam confused her for his mom and let her close in. She is pushing him on the floor, biting and sucking on his blood. Her claws rip his flesh and it hurts. It hurts. It hurts. 

It hurts.

His mind can’t process anything other than that. He is dying. He is being eaten alive. Again. This monster took his mom’s face and used the pretty skin to fool him, to trap him. Adam is dying. “Foolish boy. Thought mama was here to save you? No you’re both gonna stay missing. Your remains are gonna rot in some hole no one will ever search. We wanted to do this to your dad. He made us live like rats. Pity the bastard died. We are still so angry. You have to pay for what he did now.”

His dad. John Winchester. His brothers. Their fault. It’s all their fault. His mom. Adam. The two of them died because of those three. He is in Hell. He is getting tortured. This isn’t that ghoul. Not really. It’s only what Adam remembers. It’s not real. So why? Why does it hurt this much? Adam is losing his mind. The pain is too much. His soul hurts beyond his body. Everything hurts.

Maybe it is real. Maybe this is that moment. The ghoul is laughing maniacally and devouring him. A hand gets thrust in his abdomen. The ghoul rips out his insides. She takes it all. His liver is in her hand, between his teeth. His blood is running down her chin. She chews and chews. His heart. His lungs. Why does she keep going on? Why does she drag this on? Why does it hurt so much? Why isn’t Adam dying? Why?

It hurts. 

It hurts so bad Adam wants to help her tear him apart just to make this end faster.

It hurts. 

It hurts.

It hu-

A cool touch on his forehead comes suddenly. Then in the blink of an eye, the pain disappears. The ghoul is gone. It’s- Adam is in the Cage. Yet this is preferable to the kitchen of his childhood home with that ghoul. Adam is… fine. It doesn’t hurt now. He is alone. Why? Where is- Did he go out too? Did he leave too? Is Adam left behind by him too? Again? Will he suffer alone forever? Will he-

“Adam. Are you okay?” 

No. He’s here. Michael is here. At least Michael is here. Adam isn’t alone now. That ghoul wasn’t real. It’s Hell. It’s damnation, torture. It’s what the Cage does. It drives him crazy. It drives everyone crazy. It’s Hell. 

At least, Adam isn’t alone.

* * *

“I was going to be a doctor. I was going to work alongside mom and we were- We- It doesn’t matter. She is gone now. She is in Heaven and I am- here. There’s an eternity between us. I will never see her again, will I? She was- She was my everything. She was my family.” Adam starts to sob openly. He doesn’t care. Not anymore. Michael makes sure to banish the hallucinations from the Cage but when they go, the silence abandons Adam to his thoughts and memories. He remembers everything. He can’t hold himself. This pain is almost more intense than what the Cage did. And there’s nothing, no simple touch of fingers to ease it. Adam is bound to suffer.

Ever so slowly and gently, a white wing stretches open and wraps around Adam’s shoulders. Adam looks at the archangel sitting a few meters away and purposefully looking elsewhere. He bites his tongue and decides to stay silent. 

At least it’s warm.

* * *

The dreams no longer work. Adam immediately knows he is in his mind. He knows the mom he sees with himself isn’t real. She is an old film played again and again by the archangel. “Nature vs. nurture, mom. Which is more important?” Adam looks at her eyes. The woman smiles brightly, sits on the couch next to him and holds his hands. “I love you so much, Adam. I am just so proud. You used to try on my scrubs when you were little, remember? Now… I love you darling.” She tears up and hugs Adam. 

He remembers this day. It was when he learned he got into med school. They were so happy. His mom cried for half an hour and kept getting emotional. She knew it was Adam’s dream to become a doctor. She knew she was his idol. They were-

“Enough, Michael. Get me out of here.”

Instantly, Adam is pulled out and in the Cage again. The archangel is a few meters away, sitting silently. Adam takes the time to inspect this being before him and realises how Michael is using- Was he always like this? How did Adam never notice that? And why does an archangel, someone so strong, looks almost as broken as him? “I thought it would help you to see her.” Adam leans back against the solid wall behind him. 

“Your brother was beautiful and free. He fought for free will, that’s a major point of his character. Now, would a mindless copy of him who repeats the same few sentences and claims to love you help? Wouldn’t it be painful to remember the good days but to be left without your family still?” Adam waits for an outburst, a hit, anger, anything. 

“I won’t do that again.” 

* * *

Days, weeks, years, centuries pass. 

Slowly, Adam starts to grow closer with the archangel. They talk. They accompany each other. Adam asks him to produce table games from his memories and they play. It’s still silent. But with each other, they can almost ignore it. 

* * *

“Which constellation was your favorite? Among it all?” Michael thinks long and hard on that one. In the end he can’t really decide. So Adam changes the question to the planets instead. A dark look crosses over the archangel’s face. Then the expression becomes somewhat pained. 

“Venus.” 

Of course. The Morningstar. 

Quietly, Adam puts a hand on Michael’s and squeezes. 

* * *

“Will we ever be out of here?” Adam asks, not really expecting an answer. It’s cold in the Cage. They are lying side by side with Michael’s wings covering the both of them. Adam is slowly carding his fingers through the feathers and straightening them as best as he can. It turned into one of his favorite things to do to pass the time. At first, Michael was averse to letting him touch his wings, reacting almost ferally. Then as time went on, he got used to Adam’s fingers among his feathers. Now, Adam is half playing, half trying to relax both of them. Occasionally, he comes across a scar and asks for its story. Michael mumbles back a tale with leviathans, demons, wars and fights. Adam falls into a dozing state listening to the soft whispers in his ears and with the warmth cocooning him. It’s almost…

peaceful.

* * *

Michael’s hands feel almost as nice as the wings on Adam. They hold each other close and simply feel with their eyes closed and their breaths mixing into each other. It must have been years at least. They have been snuggled close like this. They chat sometimes. Sometimes they get up together because the motionless state makes Adam lethargic even though the lack of physical aches in his joints from preserving the same position for a long time. They walk around holding hands just for a few minutes. Other than that, they are always close and in each other’s minds. Michael is showing Adam his own memories too.

* * *

That first kiss comes slowly yet out of nowhere nonetheless. Adam is the one to initiate it. Michael is surprised. And to be honest, it’s kissing someone that looks exactly like him, thus a little weird on Adam's side too. After a few seconds, Michael puts a hand behind Adam’s head to pull him closer. And to hell with it, ha, Adam can get used to it. 

* * *

The years after that passes without either of them knowing how. They are constantly wrapped up with each other. Adam feels his soul being touched by Michael’s grace. They mark each other on a level no other couple could. They learn everything about each other, every thought, every memory, every feeling. They share it all now. Adam has never felt like this with anyone before. Never. Sometimes he almost forgets they are in Hell. 

* * *

Michael proposes it. Adam doesn’t understand much from the Enochian name. Michael has been teaching him of course but the archangel still has to explain further. A soul bond. Something like marriage for angels. A ritual where they bind their graces together between themselves or their grace with a soul of a human. Apparently, God immediately forbade a relationship between an angel and a human some time after the first two were created. Nephilims aren’t supposed to exist because of that rule. They are unholy beings, abominations. 

Michael has a nephew. 

The revelation shocks him to the core. Lucifer’s son prayed to Michael a few times after he was born. His father wasn’t by his side. His mother was dead and he was reaching out to the remaining members of his family in his fear. 

Jack.

Adam feels the strong wave of affection pouring out of his angel. “Jack reminds me of my brother when he was that young, when we were in Heaven and still happy. One of my jobs as the Prince Of Heaven was to kill the abominations, Adam. I am only now realising that it might not be something so bad. It’s all thanks to you and Jack. Adam I felt him die. I didn’t tell you because I couldn’t believe it myself. He is back now but- He is three years old Adam. I want to save my nephew. I couldn’t help his father. I...” Michael trails off there. Adam pulls him into a kiss. It’s the first time in what might be centuries he hears Michael mentioning getting out of here. Adam wants it as much as his angel does. Michael says they would have a better chance with a bond beyond Michael really wanting to be his mate for eternity which the archangel does with all his being. 

* * *

The Cage opens on its own. 

All the doors in Hell are opened. They first think it’s God playing with them. Around, all the monsters, the tormented souls and the demons escape. Waves of doubt and fear come to him from Michael’s side. Adam immediately understands. Once they are out of here, that’s it. They won’t be alone and peaceful where no one would bother them anymore. They were trapped but- As soon as they are out, Michael will have to face God.

Adam will be with him through it all. 

It’s his angel, his mate. 

Whatever they live through from now on, they will be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hell days squeezed in a one shot is weird but... Here it is. Hope you all like it!


End file.
